


Succubitch Stream

by Shinso_Royalty



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games), Street Fighter
Genre: Boy Rape, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinso_Royalty/pseuds/Shinso_Royalty
Summary: Morrigan and Lilith have a live streaming show, where they get fucked on camera for lucky souls to watch. Two unlucky boys are kidnapped for an April fools day "prank" that only Morrigan and Lilith are in on. Things go so right.
Relationships: Canon/OC, Lilith (Darkstalkers) & Morrigan Aensland, Lilith Aensland/Original Character(s), Morrigan Aensland/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	Succubitch Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot. Once again, seems like all my work is inspired by art. Sadly this art inspiration was deleted, but I can upload it later if anyone wants.

Lights!   
Camera!   
Action! 

Degenerates of the late night porno stream hosted by the Aensland sisters tuned in for the incoming show. It was a show that was mostly exclusive to view, and not very much open to the public. It didn’t require money to see, but donations were made in signing a deal for each individual viewer to offer their essence to the succubi when needed, even if it may cost them their life. And with hundreds of potential souls watching, cock in hand, the stream began with static and a camera transmitting, focusing, and adjusting onto the succubus sisters who raised a hand to say hello as Lilith spoke.

“Hey there you lowly degenerates! Are you all fapping right now like good little boys?” She said with a cute little wink while leaning forward, showing off the cleavage that she grew. Though nothing compared to the F cup breasts her taller sister Morrigan carried. Looking down at the camera with confident silence, while her thighs, bigger than a person's head, rubbed together with her body's swaying motion as she and Lilith moved aside to give notice to their two guests.

“My sister and I invited (kidnapped) two clueless little guests for you miserably laughable men at home. Their names? Who cares? Why don’t you all tell us what you’re here to see?!”

The two little boys, no more than a couple of first graders, looked at the camera, naked and confused. Unsure of anything going on while comments poured in saying “Fuck them!” over and over again. Which made Lilith giggle in delight.

“That's right! The succubus sisters are here to fuck yet another set of guests, and for April fools day, we decided to aim waaaay lower to throw you all for a loop! Maybe if you see small cocks in us, you losers will think you have a great chance. After all, your dicks have to be far larger than these little losers.”

Lilith and Morrigan lifted each of the boys individually, showing off their small penises that caused a flood of comments laughing at them. Though, while their own bodies were covered, the two boys felt something large press against their backs. The girls would spin around, holding each boy in one hand, and showing off the other April fools joke they had in store. Gigantic cocks that were well visible to the camera, and the two boys that looked down at both of them in awe just from the sheer size.

Comments like “Oh no” and “Run away!” came in, this time having Morrigan laugh a little before speaking.

“Yes, tonight will be a little different. We don’t even know where these boys are from. We just took them out of their beds while their parents slept soundly. I wonder how they’d react to find their beloved children, thoroughly fucked? What if they were watching, and getting off on it right now? Well, we better not keep them waiting if they are! Here we go everyone!”

Static covered the screen again, before fading back in, showing the girl’s fucking both boys in a mating press position. Mercilessly and viciously slamming their assholes as their gigantic balls eclipsed them. Morrigan showed for the audience that only saw her ass slamming against the innocent boy below.

“How does it look, everyone? I’m fucking this boys ass and watching his little penis bounce against his stomach! A penis that only knows how to pee! Think he’ll learn a thing or two?”

Lilith’s boy was having an easier time. Morrigian was gigantic in height and size, especially compared to both children. So her thrusts were slow and rough enough to make the ground shake. Lilith on the other hand was smaller, but pounded away with a speed only a professional pornstar could reach. Both boys felt their anal cavities filled until both girls gave a final, sweaty, thrust, driving each cock as far into each boy as possible, bursting out cum without any regard to their safety or lives. One could quite literally hear the cum squirt out in a slight space between each cock and each anal ring, making a loud hissing sound like a shaken up bottle of soda being suddenly open.

Morrigan and Lilith had their backs arched, to pump in every inch. They remained unaware of the comments flooding in each second. One such comment saying “Fuck my baby boy harder please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Once again this is inspired by art. I just wanted to expand on it with a storyline that just brings the art to life. And I so love the concept of futa rape.


End file.
